User talk:LordShaft666
Welcome Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Hope to see you on here soon as a productive contributor! 18:58, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed almost all your contributions are about skins. This begs the question: How do you like the new format on the skin pages? Just wondering. Thanks for your attention on the rarity and please continue to give input, the more the better. You have done 30 edits and your still showing as red? what is up with that crap LOL 09:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :I'm loving the new skin pages - good balance between the newer (Gaige) and older style ones and the information is all in the one place (no more scrolling up and down the page!). Just wish a few of the rarer ones were a little more co-operative in dropping! LordShaft666 (talk) 11:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Handsome Jacks mask There is something weird going on with Handsome Jacks Mask. A while ago a user changed purple to blue on Axton/skins page. I changed it back because every Mask I ever got was purple (except the one the warrior dropped, which is orange). Now we have to find out if Handsome Jacks Mask (dropped by Jack) is blue, purple or both. It could also depend on the character? We should do some tests with single player only and see if it is different for different characters. 01:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Apparently it's Legendary. According to this video of the WR Speedrun 4-Player NG W/DLC at 3:37:10, it's a legendary drop. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : From my play experience, there are 2 items, both called Handsome Jack's Mask, that give the same customization. The item guarunteed(?) to drop by Jack is the mask that falls off of his face when he is killed after the defeat of the Warrior, and is of purple rarity. The other version has the shape of a head customization item, & is of orange rarity. I obtained the orange one from the Handsome Sorcerer, and the purple mask from Jack himself. Canti-sama(talk) 04:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In my experience I have seen two versions of Handsome Jack's mask; there is the blue version which drops from Jack which is specific to the character you're playing (I've only ever killed him single player with Axton, Gaige and Krieg so I couldn't speak for co-op). The other version is orange, has a chance to drop from the Warrior (Or the Handsome Sorcerer as it's the same loot pool) and will be for a random character (I've only seen it once and that was for a gunzerker). I'm also playing on the PS3 so I don't know if this would change things (never occured to me that the different platforms would have different rarities)? LordShaft666 (talk) 22:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I have come up with a solution to explain all this for Handsome Jack's Mask and published it on the Gaige/Skins page. See if you concur with the information given your PS3 experience and let me know so I can align the other pages to it. Thanks. 11:17, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I approve. Just a curious thought but is the rarity affected by single/multi players? As in it's blue for single player but purple for co-op play. Also does one mask drop per person or just one mask that unlocks the head type for everyone playing? I would like to test only I'm lacking in co-op buddies that play the game but I'm more than happy with the edit if you want to make the changes. If I get the chance to test I'll let you know the findings.LordShaft666 (talk) 05:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) On PC, Jack drops one mask that is purple no matter if its single or co-op. Any (one) character may pick up the mask and it unlocks for (only) the character who uses it in inventory, regardless of character classes on the account. I am assuming the same for both Xbox and PS3 (with the exception that it is blue on PS3) because of the collection of information above. Given that it is the best information we have so far, I will add it to the pages. So now the information can be easily changed since it is in note form separate from the table. Further testing is appreciated for confirmation (its a very quirky thing esp. since there is also a legendary head that acts like all other skin customizations... weird). 07:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well I finally co-op'd the Warrior/Jack. Turns out the mask that drops is Purple so it looks like the blue rarity is unique to the PS3 and only on solo play. I don't know wherever it is now worth updating the head info back to the orange/purple information like it used to be and just add the blue head factoid as some kind of footnote? LordShaft666 (talk) 21:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC)